Nightfall
by bupty
Summary: Adrianna travels to Italy in order to find answers. She finds herself falling for a mysterious figure who fills her with lust and takes to immortal life as though she was born for it. Will be better than it sounds, I have so many ideas. My first fanfiction, THERE SHALL BE LEMONS.
1. Here On Business

**Urm hello, this is my first attempt at fanfiction full stop, never mind being based on one of my favourite Sagas so please be kind! **

I stood, breathless, with my back pressed against the cold, hard stone of the small alleyway I'd found underneath the clock tower. I stared intently out of the opening for a full five minutes, just to be sure that the creeps with the hoods hadn't followed me. I appeared to be safe, so I slid to the ground as I let out a huge sigh.

I suppose I should consider myself lucky; I mean, I was in Italy after all. Arguably the most beautiful country in the world, yet I found myself having little time to enjoy the scenery. Ever since I'd gotten here five hours ago, it had been hectic. Firstly, my luggage had been lost, meaning I was stuck here with just over 700 euros, the granola bars I had stuffed into my bag before I left, the clothes on my back and no ticket home. Wonderful. Oh, and as if that wasn't bad enough, I'd also been followed all the way from the entrance to Volterra to... Well, to here actually, by some freaks in long, hooded cloaks. I was sure I'd thrown them off when I dipped around the corner and ran towards the biggest crowd of people I could see, which is how I ended up there, slumped in an alley when I should have been taking full advantage of the fact that I was in the middle of a place I'd dreamt of visiting my whole life. It just hadn't felt right. Since I'd arrived things had been going wrong and I couldn't help but feel as though the trip wasn't going to be as great as I'd first thought.

I must have fallen asleep, as the last thing I remember was sitting in the darkness contemplating my 'vacation' so far. However, I was now lying flat on my back whilst being shaken by a pair of very cold, very strong hands. I squinted towards the intruder and struggled backwards the second I saw him; it was one of the cloaked guys, and the other was stood a few feet behind him. I clumsily shuffled backwards, sliding on my butt and moving my hands behind me when a shooting pain coarsed though my head; I'd hit the wall behind me. The cloaked figure who was standing further back let out a low chuckle at my failed attempt at escaping. Great. I was cornered by a couple of inapropriately dressed freaks who were sure to do something horrendous and deranged with me, and now I had a headache coming too. This trip really wasn't coming together how I'd planned. I found myself being lifted to my feet by the cold, strong hands and as I stood I realised just how huge this guy was. He must have been even taller than those kids on the reservation back home. My eyes flitted from the huge one to the smaller one and back again. After a few seconds of me standing dumbfounded at the sheer size of this man, he finally spoke.

"You're to come with us, comply with our rules and you won't be harmed." he said. I was not going to argue. His voice was mesmerizing; I had not yet seen his face due to him keeping that stupid hood up but I assumed just from his voice that he would be attractive. He sounded like he should voice one of those cologne commercials. My daydreaming was cut short when the slighter figure spoke; I'd forgotten he was there.

"Felix, let's get a move on. We don't want to keep Aro waiting." he almost hissed. He too, had a beautiful voice. I wish they'd show their faces. The large one, Felix, gripped the top of my arm and led me further into the alleyway until we reached what looked like a drain. The smaller one bent down and lifted the cover with ease; strange, I thought. I was sure those things looked pretty heavy...

"Come along, quickly now. We've wasted quite enough time." the smaller one said, gesturing towards the hole at our feet.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" I choked.

"Quite the contrary, my dear. Now, are you going to jump or do I have to push you?" the smaller one growled.

"Hey, hey. Chill out Demetri, she's just a little creeped. Come here, hot stuff, I'll carry you." Felix shook back his hood and winked at me. The second I could see his face, I was stunned into further silence. He was beautiful. Like, out of this world beautiful. Every feature on his face was perfect. He let out a booming laugh as I ogled at him, and scooped me into his arms. I gasped as he did so, but in the same moment we were at the bottom of the hole I'd been standing in front of three seconds ago. The smaller one, Demetri followed straight after. He'd taken his hood off, too, and was just as astoundingly beautiful.

I gawked at them the entire journey through what appeared to be an underground tunnel. This wasn't too difficult as Felix had not yet let me down and was carrying me as though I weighed nothing. It was then that I realised, they had the strangest coloured eyes. Violet... I continued to stare, taking in each of their perfect faces, when we reached a doorway. Felix winked again as he set me down and I flushed red, blood flooding to my cheeks. Demetri rolled his eyes and shoved the doors open to reveal a well lit circular room which appeared to be made entirely of marble. Demetri gestured in front of him and I stumbled forward into the room.

"Ah! Felix, Demetri! And who do we have here?!" I leapt backwards as I took in the sight of the man who had spoken. Not that he wasn't beautiful just the same as Felix and Demetri, I just couldn't ignore the fact that he had eyes the colour of the top of a Marlboro packet. They were red... Just like Riley's had been the last time I saw him... I backed away silently, reaching behind me hoping I would feel the doorway. I didn't. I had reached straight into Felix's crotch.

"Whoa there, hot stuff! Let's save that for later!" he winked at me yet again and I blushed right on cue.

"S-Sorry." I mumbled, hyperventilating now.

The man with the freaky eyes stepped towards me again, smiling, with his head cocked to the side as though I was some fascinating creature.

"I do apologise, my dear. I understand that our er, appearance must be a shock to you. Nonetheless! What is your name, _bella ragazza_?" he was still smiling.

"I-I'm... Um, my name... My name's Adrianna." I finally choked out. Smooth.

"Ah! A beautiful name for a very beautiful girl. Now, may I ask your business in Volterra?" he asked kindly.

At first, I couldn't speak. I was so... Frightened? This man was truly terrifying, but seemed friendly and kind at the same time. I sucked in a breath and remembered why I was here in Italy. It wasn't a vacation, as I'd previously allowed myself to forget. I was here on business, as the strange looking man had said, and perhaps he could help me.

"I, um... I'm looking for a Volturo? No! Volturi! I'm looking for a Volturi." I flushed at my mistake.

The man's eyes widened at my answer, as did the grin that seemed to be glued onto his strange face.

"Well then, my dear... I feel I may be able to help you! My name is Aro, and these are Caius and Marcus." he raised his hand towards a white haired man –also with glowing red eyes- who looked as though he was repulsed by my very presence and then to a dark haired man who looked utterly bored. Aro had jet black hair that reached his shoulders, and he too wore a cloak similar to those of Felix and Demetri, though his was much darker. It was black. Aro spoke again, startling me.

"My darling Adrianna, I am delighted to let you know that you have stumbled upon what you were looking for! We three and the rest of our guard, including Felix and Demetri whom you have already met, form the Volturi. I must ask though, What exactly do you know of us... And what services do you request?" he cocked his head to the side again. Right. Now was the time for answers. I took in a deep breath and raised my head to speak.

"I was wo-" my sentence was cut short as I looked beyond Aro, towards a boy who could not be described as anything less than an angel.


	2. Revelations

**Chapter Two already! I doubt anyone's even had chance to read the first chapter yet, but if you have please let me know what you thought! A bit boring, I know, but essential to the storyline!**

I stood, gobsmacked at the sight of him. He couldn't have been any older than 16, any older than me... But he was, without a doubt, the most attractive boy, person, thing I had ever seen in my life. He had short, dark brown hair which fell untidily around his eyes and face, pale white skin, full, pink lips... In many ways, he looked like Demetri, Aro, Felix and the others. Beautiful, shockingly pale and with eyes that had the potential to both give me nightmares and keep me rooted there, staring at him. He didn't even turn his head in my direction.

"Um... My dear? You were saying?" Aro was smiling reassuringly at me, and I realised what I'd been doing. I quickly looked at the floor and then back at Aro.  
"I erm... I was wondering if you knew anything about my friend Riley. He went missing not too long ago and I heard... Something. Okay, this is going to sound completely rude and ridiculous. But I was hiking back home in Forks, alone, and I heard someone talking so I hid. They were speaking about the disappearances, one of them was Riley. They said something about 'the Volturi not stepping in soon enough' or something. I don't really remember... I thought they were talking gibberish as I'd never heard of such a thing, but then I overheard a group of people who went to my high school talking about the Volturi, and they said something about Volterra in Italy. And so erm, well here I am." I smiled sheepishly, realising how much I'd rambled on. I directed my face back towards the floor and peeked up through my lashes at the boy. He still hadn't looked at me, but I then noticed the small creature standing beside him who most definitely was looking at me. She, too, had an angelic face, she could have been his twin, but with lighter hair and slightly fuller lips. She also wore a look of such fury on her beautiful face that I was sure I'd burst into flames at any second. The longer she looked at me, the more enraged she seemed to become. I winced under her gaze, but shifted mine back to Aro who appeared to have a lot on his mind.

"Well, well, well. It would appear that we have quite the predicament on our hands. Tell me, dear Adrianna, what exactly do you know of the Volturi?"  
"Um, well, to be completely honest sir-"  
"Please tesoro, call me Aro." he smiled.  
"Erm, Aro... I don't know anything. Only that whatever this Volturi was, it was here in Italy. I set out not really knowing what I was looking for, but you said you might be able to help..."  
"Ah, my ragazza dolce, I am afraid I must deliver to you some dreadful news. Your Riley has had... An unfortunate turn of events, let's call it. I'm afraid he is no longer with us." He smiled a sad smile, and I slumped to my knees. I had known it, really. Even if he hadn't been... Dead. He'd still left me, all alone. I figured I had nothing more to lose, so I decided to ask Aro what the deal was with his eyes. I stood up and faced him, smiling a small smile.  
"Si- Aro, would you mind me asking you a question?"  
"Why of course not, dear! Go ahead!" he mused, waving his arms around like an over excited child, his eyes filled with glee. "Only though, if I may ask one of you in return." He cocked his head to the other side this time, the grin still etched onto his face.  
"Um... Sure. I was just going to ask, without meaning to be rude... But, um, why do you and your friends look different to everybody else? You look like a group of kids from my high school, the Cullens. But kind of different... Your eyes are different..." The boy I'd been staring at before sniggered and nudged the girl beside him, who looked as furious as ever. Blood rushed to my face and I was ninety-nine percent positive I looked like a beetroot. Nice.  
"Ah, you know of the Cullens! My dear, I must say, you truly are intriguing. May I take your hand for a moment? I just want to test something. Don't be scared, nobody here will harm you, you have my word bello." He smiled with his right hand outstretched. Though he had not answered my question, I was curious as to what he was going to do. I reached out and placed my hand in his. He was freezing, like ice. He gripped my hand firmly as his eyes bore into my face, his smile slowly but surely getting wider.  
"Fascinating... Jane?" He turned towards the little angry girl, and she fluttered to his side with such grace I was taken aback.  
"Master?" she batted her lashes and flashed him a smile.  
"Were you... Trying just now, my dear?" He asked in almost a whisper. She looked angry again, and rather disgruntled. Her perfect little eyebrows pulled towards each other as she frowned, forming a small dent in her forehead.  
"Yes, Master. But I can try harder if-" Aro silenced her with a wave of his hand, and she glided back to the side of who I was now assuming to be her brother. They were too alike to not be related.  
"Interesting..." Aro whispered, still staring intently at me. It made me slightly uncomfortable. I stepped backwards, accidentally bumping into Felix yet again. I was not so surprised when he winked at me this time, but I still blushed.  
"Alec? I was wondering if you could try..." Aro looked towards the beautiful boy, and my eyes followed. Alec. He raised his perfect hands slightly, palms facing me, and simply stood where he was. Watching me, waiting for something to happen. Admittedly I was getting a little freaked out now. What was this, a group of magicians?  
"Aro-" I started, but was cut off by Aro bursting into fits of laughter. His blood red eyes were truly alight as he clapped his hands and squealed with happiness. If I wasn't already, I was now positive that a madman stood before me.  
"My dear! You are truly a delight! Marcus, Caius, surely you see the... The... Potential." He elongated the last word in a way that made me gulp. What potential? I was just standing here. And he still hadn't answered my question. As if he had read my mind, he began to speak.  
"My dear, clearly you have recognized that we are... Unlike those you already know. But, love, I must ask... Are you willing to join us? If not, I am afraid that our secret cannot be revealed to you."  
Jane growled as Aro said 'join us', and Alec put his arm in front of her tiny frame, restraining her.  
I was curious. What did Aro mean by 'join' them? Would I have those creepy red eyes too? I couldn't help but wonder... And if joining them meant I'd be that much closer to Alec, the angel, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I was being ridiculous, of course. I knew that. But I had blurted the words out before I was sure I meant them.  
"Yes. Yes, I'll join you. Erm... Join you how, though?" I asked meekly. Aro grinned so widely that I was sure his face would split. It didn't, of course, but for a second I had to wonder.  
"Felix," he whispered, still smiling, "hold her." Suddenly, steel arms were restraining me from movement, holding me to the ground.  
"I'm sorry dear. Once the pain is over, you shall be so wonderful..." Aro crooned, stroking a strand of hair from my face. His mouth met my neck, and I was on fire.


	3. First Impressions

**So... That escalated quickly, huh?! Well don't worry, Adrianna's transformation is not nearly the most exciting part of this story! I don't own any of the characters apart from Adrianna and any that I may create later on :-)  
**

**Alec's POV**

****I smelled her the second Felix and Demetri brought her into the building. It was a divine scent, so complex; I'd never smelled anything like it. Plums, freesia, vanilla... And a hint of jasmine. Mouthwatering. So mouthwatering in fact, that the second Aro's lips met her throat my insides tensed. Jealousy flooded through me, I wanted to taste her. Oh well, Aro clearly wanted her and I was sure I'd have drained her given the chance. Adrianna, her name was, and she apparently saw something in me which interested her. I'd gathered this idea from the fact that she had trouble tearing her gaze away from me since the moment she laid eyes on me. I smiled at the thought. She was pretty; beautiful, even. Her eyes were wide, and were the strangest, most beautiful colour. Brown... But more orange. Her eyes were orange. With yellow and green specks. Beautiful. She had olive toned skin and heavy, dark hair which reached the middle of her firm, supple breasts. Though her frame was rather slight, she had curves in all the right places, making her body look older than it was. She couldn't have been older than 16, perhaps 17, but she had the body of a fully developed woman. Her waist was tiny, with hips that measured up with her shoulders perfectly, and possibly the most perfect backside I'd set eyes on in my thousand years. I could see why Aro wanted her. After all, he'd failed at getting the Cullen girl, Isabella, to join us with her infuriating mental shield, and it just so happened that he'd stumbled upon another. I knew from the moment she blocked our gifts that she'd infuriate Jane, and possibly me were she to be another Felix; unbearably annoying. Hopefully, for her sake, she wouldn't be. Aro wouldn't be too happy if I killed her.

"Brother," I hadn't heard Jane enter the room. Was I that deep in thought?  
"Dearest Jane," I greeted her, we kissed each other's cheeks.  
"You appear to be pondering something, what is it? Not the girl, I hope!" she giggled.  
"I was, actually. She seems... Interesting," I thought aloud. Jane rolled her eyes.  
"Interesting? She's another brain dead idiot who happened to fall into the hands of us immortals. Just like the Cullen girl," she almost hissed the last part. The hatred Jane held for Isabella Cullen was possibly the strongest that had ever existed. The fact that Bella could block our gifts infuriated Jane to the point of insanity. To be honest, it irritated me, too. Never in all my years have I been rendered useless; yet there she stood. Weak, human, and completely oblivious to our powers. Just like Adrianna. I had admittedly felt slightly annoyed at the fact that she, too, appeared able to block my gift, but in all honesty the confused look on her face as she tried to work out what was happening was far too amusing for me to hold a grudge. I was sure she'd be fine; though I knew that wouldn't stop Jane from hating her automatically. If there was a chance that this girl may take her place as Aro's favourite, Jane would, without a doubt, lose it altogether.  
"Alec!" my sister yelled. Woops. I had let my mind run away with me again.  
"Sorry, sister. What are the others doing? I was thinking we could hunt..."  
"Can't. She's nearly ready. Aro wants us all there, he said noone is to leave the castle. I don't see why," she muttered with a grimace on her tiny face. I laughed.  
"Sister, why do you allow jealousy to rule you? It is procedure for us to be present when we are joined by a new member," I soothed her. In the back of my head, I'd been wondering what made the girl so quick to agree to join us. I mean, she didn't even know what we were, yet she agreed in a heartbeat. I wondered if I had anything to do with her snap decision and smirked to myself. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway; Felix.  
"Alec, Jane. Aro wants us all in the throne room. She's close. And may I just say... She is looking even finer than when she first got here! She's quite the screamer, too..." he winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows like the idiot he was, and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. It was impossible for Felix to take anything seriously, least of all anything which hinted towards the sexual side of things. For some reason, Felix appeared desperate for me to, as they say, 'get laid'. I hadn't expressed any sexual interest in anyone for years, and I'm guessing he had noticed my approving eyes when Adrianna had entered the room. This was going to be hell. I mean, don't get me wrong, were she to comply I would definitely oblige to her requests. But the thought of Felix doing that stupid fucking wink at me every five minutes for the rest of eternity made me groan. He was such a moron. Funny, and like a brother, yes. But a moron nonetheless.

We reached the throne room after walking at human speed down the hallway, and I realised she had stopped screaming.  
"Ah! My dear young things, she is ready! Watch..." Aro said excitedly, beckoning us to his side, while he stood at hers. As I looked down upon her I realised that Felix had been right. She had gotten prettier. Obviously, it came as part of the package. However, I hadn't expected her body to take to immortality as it had. Her curves seemed to have been accentuated slightly, her facial features more defined. Her olive complexion was still there; just slightly paler. I smiled on the inside at that, I was glad she still had that caramel tone about her. Like an Italian, sunkissed, perfect. Whoa, perfect?

My thoughts were interrupted as Adrianna slowly opened her eyes and... And they wandered straight to my face. She stared at me with sparkling red eyes and smiled, revealing her perfect teeth between her plump lips. Well, her confidence had certainly grown. I smirked at her, raising one of my eyebrows and I imagine she would have blushed were she human. Jane hissed at my side, and Adrianna's eyes flashed to Jane's face. They widened, her face straight now. She sat up swiftly on the collapsible bed Aro had put her on.  
"Is it over?" she asked, her eyes still wide and her face worried. Her voice sounded like the twinkling of a wind chime, music to my ears.  
"Yes, my dear, the pain is over. I promise you," Aro replied solemnly, his eyes serious.  
"O-Oh. Good. I'm glad... So does anyone want to tell me why my throat is on fire?" I chuckled at her concerned face and she looked back at me, a sweet, tiny smile on her face. Felix snorted from the other side of the bed.  
"You're thirsty, dear. You see, _cara ragazza_, you are now-"  
"A vampire?" she asked simply. Aro's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and Caius scowled at her.  
"Why, _tesoro_, how on Earth did you figure that out?!_ Affascinante, semplicemente affascinante. Tu mi intrighi, bella ragazza_!" Aro exclaimed.  
"The guys who live on the reservation back home were always muttering about 'bloodsuckers' and more often than not the Cullens' names would crop up in the same sentence. Since you guys look alike I thought..."  
"You are magnificent, my dear! Veramente magnifica! Such wisdom in one so young!" I thought Aro might dance for joy right there and then.  
"Yeah so, uh, can I have some-" Aro's eyes gleamed at her eagerness. I wondered if she'd be much of a killer. I imagined her to be troubled by the thought of it, to ask for someone to put it into a glass for her or something. As she spoke, Heidi brought in a man aged about 25. He was tall and muscular, and Adrianna's eyes swept over him appreciatively. I frowned. Out of nowhere, she flew off the bed into the air, before swooping down and wrapping her thighs around the human's waist. Without hesitation she sunk her teeth into his jugular and sucked him dry. When she was done, she let his body drop to the ground and turned to face us again, embarrassed. There was something oddly arousing about her, the way she stood there in her leggings and cotton t-shirt with the human's blood dripping from her mouth, down onto her clothes. Aro chuckled and brushed my arm.  
"Alec, please take our dear Adrianna to her new room so that she can clean up. Give her a tour of the castle and inform her of our rules. I will return in a weeks time with Caius, Marcus, Corin and Heidi. We have some business to attend to... Adrianna! Please make yourself comfortable. If you find yourself in need of anything, do not hesitate to ask!" He said cheerfully.  
"Thank you, Aro. And please... Call me Ade. Adrianna is way too formal, and I guess we're kind of family now..." she smiled nervously, as though scared of Aro's response. He practically squealed with happiness, of course.  
"My dear! How correct you are!" he blew her a kiss -while Jane hissed under her breath- and walked away, still smiling. Adrianna, or Ade as she apparently preferred, looked at me expectantly. I walked over to her, feeling slightly nervous. She really was a beautiful creature, and I had to be sure not to scare her off. I realised that I wanted her, and if I lost the chance to touch her... Well, that just wouldn't do. I reached her side and gestured towards the doorway.


	4. Losing Focus

**So, Alec has the hots for Ade, it would appear! I wonder if it'll go any further than him stealing away a glance every chance he gets... ;-)**

**Alec's POV**

I led her out of the doorway and into the hall. I felt slightly nervous; this was the first time we'd be alone together, and she really was attractive. She walked ahead of me and my eyes trailed down her back and to her backside. I smiled appreciatively at the curve of her ass, the roundness was just perfect. I continued down and my eyes lingered on the slight gap between her thighs, imagining what lay between them...  
"Um, Alec?" My head snapped up; shit. She was smirking, obviously realising what I'd been doing. I hardened my face and looked her in the eye, before marching in front of her slightly faster than human speed.  
"Your room is at the end of this hallway," I said after we'd climbed the staircase to the third floor. "Heidi will take you shopping for clothes when she returns, until then there are a few things in the wardrobe,"  
"Oh, thanks!" She said brightly. "Aren't you going to, well, show me around a little more? You could show me my room..." her eyes widened and glistened as they bore into mine. I nodded and led her into the huge, square room. It contained a four poster bed, with gossamer curtains in a deep gold hanging around the top. The bedsheets were of a similar colour, with darker and lighter golds woven into the fabric. There was a mid-eighteenth century wardrobe with double doors and a matching chest-of-drawers on the far end of the room, next to the door which led to the bathroom. She didn't need the bed, obviously, but it did keep up appearances if we were to have any unexpected visitors.  
"So does it hurt everyone that much? You know, when they're turned?" She asked suddenly.  
"Yes. It's fiery torture, but many believe that the result is much worth the pain."  
"What, you don't?" she looked up at me curiously, her dark brows pulled in at the middle slightly.  
"I appreciate the life I've been given very much, and Aro even more for giving it to me. I was merely stating that some do neglect their creators due to them not wanting this life,"  
"Oh. Like who?" she asked confused. Did this girl ever stop asking questions?  
"Well, one of the Cullens from your hometown, Rosalie, stated that she never wanted this life due to her want for children."  
"Oh," She said in a small voice.  
"Well..." I continued, "This is your room. If there is anything else you need, call for me. My room is the one below yours."  
"Wait!" She yelled unnecessarily loudly.  
"Yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I wanted to get away from her, because I wanted to be around her far too much at the same time. If I got away, I'd be able to think straight.  
"Could you, um... Please don't go," she said sadly, her eyes wide. My annoyance dissolved as she said it, wanting more and more to hold her.  
"I just, I don't want to be alone, you know? Aro has left and you're the only person I've really spoken to apart from Felix and Demetri, and I don't know where they are. Please, I know I sound needy and everything but-"  
"I'll stay," I interrupted her, as the need to hold her grew painful. "You really need to clean yourself up, though. I'll wait outside..."  
"No! You don't have to, it's fine. Just um, wait in here while I go take a shower," she smiled. I raised my right eyebrow at her again and she looked up at me, a hungry look in her eyes. She then sped off into the bathroom, where I heard the faucet of the shower start. It was then that I realised that she hadn't taken any clothes into the bathroom with her. Fuck. Fuck! Had she done that on purpose? No, she couldn't have, she didn't seem like that type of girl... But hell, I'd been wrong before. It didn't matter anyway, I'd politely step outside while she dressed and all would be well. I had been so lost in my panicked thoughts that I hadn't realised that she'd entered the room again, dripping wet, with a fluffy, white towel wrapped around her body. A towel, might I add, that was far too small to be used as a body towel. I gulped.  
"Sorry," she said in a low voice. "I forgot my clothes..."  
"It's fine. I'll wait outside while you dress-" I started, but she interrupted me.  
"No, no it's fine. Just... Don't look," she giggled. My eyes widened; she had done it on purpose. What the fuck?! Her confidence really had grown. Rather a lot, too.I sat down on the bed and faced the wall so that she was to my right, next to the wardrobe.

I heard her rubbing herself down to dry off, and then a low, muted thud; she'd dropped the towel. I breathed in deeply, and turned my head towards her, slowly, ever so slightly... Damn it. She'd already gotten her underwear on. As flattering on her as it was; a black, sheer lace bra and matching bottoms, I had to admit that I was disappointed. It may sound perverted, but I really wanted to see her.  
"Ahem." Crap. My alertness was really low lately, I needed to work on that.  
"Yes?" I asked, acting as though I'd done nothing wrong. She raised her eyebrow at me, like I'd done to her earlier, and smiled an evil smile. I gulped, again. Noone had ever made me feel as nervous as she did, and we'd only just met.  
"Tut tut, Alec," she said, still smiling at me. Did Aro's venom contain cocaine or something? This girl's confidence had gone from six feet under to so high I couldn't see the top.  
"Since you've seen some of me," she turned to face me. "I'd say it's only fair that I get to see some of you..." I would have gulped again, but I was too busy examining her semi-naked body. Her olive skin seemed to glisten slightly even though we were indoors at night-time, and her perfect chest was heaving as though she were out of breath.  
"What is going on in here?" I heard a cold, infuriated voice say. Jane.  
"Jane! Thank God you're here, may I speak with you, sister?" I said in relief, sprinting to her side and gripping her arm. Adrianna looked at me, a mix of shock and confusion on her face as well as a hint of realisation; I think she realised that she'd been being a bit... Forward. With that, I twisted Jane out of the room and closed the door behind me. I lifted her by the waist and sped her to the throne room, which luckily for me, was empty.  
"What on Earth are you doing, Alec?!" Jane screeched when I set her down.  
"Jane... Please, you mustn't be angry with me-"  
"It's her, isn't it?" she asked with an unreadable look on her face; she looked neither angry nor pleased.  
"I-Yes. I don't know what it is, though. She's just... Fascinating. And it's ridiculous, because I've only just met her, and we've hardly even had a conversation but-" she silenced me by placing her tiny finger over my lips  
"Alec, compose yourself. It's alright, I... Understand your predicament. Marcus told me before he left. He said that you may not realise yet, but you'll eventually... Become very close with her. Whether that would be in a friendship way or something else, he said he didn't know." She finished with a tiny, tiny sympathetic smile. I stared at her, shocked. What? That's what Marcus got from reading our ties? Ridiculous. I mean, sure. I'd been nicer to her than I had to anyone other than in the guard already, but that didn't mean anything. It was pure lust which I felt for Ade... No. Adrianna. Lust, and that was it. And I'd make sure she knew of it. Was I going to let my reputation go from feared and respected to hopeless romantic? Was I hell.  
"Thanks for your concern, sister. But I can assure you, she's nothing more than an item to me. I realise that now." I winked at her, and she smiled hugely.  
"Oh, brother! You almost had me scared, then. I thought you'd gone soft on me," she pouted.  
"Never, dear Jane. Never." And I meant it. I'd go to any lengths to let the girl know that she was something to look at and nothing more.  
"Well, I'm going to find Santiago to see if he wants a fight," Jane said with an evil glint in her eye.  
"I'll join you, call Chelsea and Afton, Demetri, Felix and Renata, too. See if they'd like to come, we can have four on four matches," I grinned. She nodded in agreement with an excited smile on her face, and sped off. I followed her at human speed, content with the fact that I now had something to distract my mind from the girl upstairs. At least for now...

**A/N: Would like to thank SeaBreezeInJuly for leaving my first review! I'd really appreciate it if you guys would leave more, whether they're telling me what you like or what you think I could improve! Constructive criticism is welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we'll be switching back to Ade's point of view next :-D**


	5. Blurry

**Another chapter! So, Alec's intention is to keep focussed and stay away from Adrianna, but will he be able to keep up his motive?! I may also try and make these chapters a little longer, what do you all think? I mean, I'll update faster with shorter chapters but I was just wondering if you'd prefer longer ones less frequently? Let me know, and enjoy the next chapter! P.S: I know this one's a little short but I've been busy with Christmas shopping etc recently, as soon as it's all over I'll be updating longer chapters and more frequently!**

Adrianna's POV

My mind should have been a blur with how quickly my brain decided to change subjects. Alec, to my transformation, to how thirsty I felt and back to Alec again. However, I found myself completely able to focus on each without difficulty, which annoyed me a little. I wanted to be able to ignore my thoughts and focus on one at a time, but I was finding it hard.

I was surprised at myself in the fact that I'd been so laid back about this whole situation. You know, being told that vampires do in fact exist, and that I was one. I didn't freak out even a little bit, which freaked me out. Why wasn't I bothered that I'd been turned into what everyone I knew would consider a monster? That I'd probably never see my 'family' again? I really didn't care. I'd come here with intentions of finding out what happened to Riley, but I found myself nowhere near as upset as I should have been when I was told that he was dead. Was it because Alec's face was the one that filled my mind? The entire time I was changing, it was his face I concentrated on. I didn't even know him. I already felt connected to Aro, and I didn't know him, either. I just felt at home here, like I belonged. Even though I was so new to this life, I didn't want any other. I didn't want to go back to Seattle, to see my mother and father again. I wanted to stay here and forget all about them, and I had a feeling that it'd be easier than it should.

I hadn't had the best childhood. My mother neglected me for taking away her social life, and my father never really bothered with me. That is, unless he felt like taking a swing at someone. I didn't really have any friends, either. It wasn't until last year that people even started to notice that I existed; it seems that growing a pair of boobs really does shove you along a bit in life.

All that said, I still never really felt like I belonged. I just didn't get on with the people I lived around. I had a couple of people I spoke to at school; I didn't make plans to see them on weekends or anything, but that was it. The only person that really made any attempt to know me was Riley. He'd found me, one night, after my dad had decided to use me as a punching bag. I was sat in an old café who's cappuccinos tasted like dishwater, and he saw me through the window, crying. He came in to see if I was okay, and we hit it off from there. It was only a two month thing, we never did anything, though we were never really given the chance. Just when we started to get closer, he went missing. He was meant to meet me at the movie theatre for our 'date', and he never showed. By the time I'd gotten home he'd already been reported missing by his parents. I was upset, but not as upset as I thought I should have been. I felt worse after the night I saw him, pale, red-eyed and even more beautiful than ever... I was sure I'd seen a ghost, but then things started to piece together, bits of information from here and there started to add up, and that's how I arrived here. That's how I stumbled across this new life. A life that seemed perfect for me; I'd never get tired, I'd never need to be hurt by my father, or anyone ever again. I'd never go back to Seattle, unless asked by Aro... Or Alec. For some reason, I had a feeling I'd do anything he asked me to, and I didn't even know him.

I just couldn't figure out what it was about that boy. It wasn't just his face; which believe me, would have been enough for me anyway. But it was just... Him. His mystery, how he never seemed to reveal too much. How he still seemed pretty much unaffected by me. I mean, it's not that I expect him to be, but I'd just stood in front of him three quarters naked, for God's sake, and he just ran out of the door! Was I really so repulsive that even that didn't have any toll on him? I didn't think so, I'd seen myself in the mirror since my change. I was definitely a lot more attractive now, as though my features had all been perfected. And I had caught him looking at me a couple of times... Maybe he was shy. Okay, no. He didn't seem shy. My head was that much of a muddle that I decided to take a stroll around the castle. I sped to the wardrobe and pulled a navy, stretch cotton t-shirt over my head before wiggling into a pair of dark skinny jeans. I put on the Converse I had arrived in and gave myself a once over in the mirror. Decent. I turned on my heel and walked at human speed into the hallway. Looking around, I couldn't see anyone, so I decided to turn left. Not knowing my way around the place would get annoying, so why not explore? I'd been walking for a couple of minutes when I heard loud, slamming sounds, accompanied by a lot of growling.

I ran towards the sound at full speed and found myself at the room Demetri and Felix had brought me to when I first got here; it was the throne room. I took a deep breath and entered the room, only to have Jane pelted at me at full force. She smashed into my torso, causing me to fly backwards out of the door and into the wall.

The second we hit the ground she was seven feet away from me, leaning into a crouch with her teeth bared. She was looking at me the way she had the day I came here, when she'd failed to use her power on me. As I realised what she was trying to do, that she was trying to burn me inside my own mind, Alec appeared at her side, his arm around her.  
"Jane, stop." he murmured into her ear.  
"What?! She got in my way, Alec! You saw her!" she screeched, her eyes still on me.  
"She's just a newborn..." he whispered. I didn't know whether to be scared and thankful or irritated at Alec. Sure, he was trying to protect me from his sister, but did he really think I couldn't fight her for myself?  
"It's about time she got some practice," Jane sneered. "She need not think that she's getting away with never joining us in battle, if we happen to be needed. I won't stand and protect her while she does nothing," she almost growled.  
"I'll fight you." I said suddenly, my voice not my own. "Now. Right here. I'll do it, I don't need _you_ to protect me." I shot at Alec. Jane's face twisted into a cruel smile and she raised her hand, gesturing behind her into the throne room. I sucked in a gulp of air and marched forward.


	6. Amazing

**Things are about to heat up! I wonder if Ade stands a chance against Jane, even with her peculiar mental shield... We'll soon see! By the way, thanks to the guys who have given me reviews/favourites so far! And to you followers, of course. Doing any of the three will definitely spur me on to write more chapters, so keep them coming and enjoy this chapter! P.S: May be a teensy lemony essence to this chapter... ;-)**

**Adrianna's POV**

As I headed further into the room, I began to search my head for a reason as to why I had challenged Jane. I know I'd heard Aro, and who I assumed to be Caius and Marcus discussing my ability to block her power, a "shield" they called it... But still! This was the tiny little weirdo who, despite her size, looked as though she could rip even Felix apart were it her wish. Reluctant to back down at this point, I turned to face her and leaned into my own crouch. I felt like a fucking idiot, so I stood up straight again, and Demetri chuckled as he nudged Felix. I couldn't help but feel a little more at ease when I saw that; I didn't think Demetri or Felix would let Jane hurt me too badly, never mind Alec who seemed to have some irritating yet oddly pleasing need to protect me, especially from Jane.

I sighed at the realisation at the fact that Jane was probably about to very much enjoy herself in taking out her unneeded hatred on me for the first time. I stood in a casual stance and waited for her to attack. She didn't. She simply stared at me with deep concentration on her face, her frown gradually becoming deeper and deeper as her gift continued to fail to affect me.  
"Can you please stop doing that? It's not going to work, I thought you'd have realised that by now. Maybe you're not as smart as you look, but your little trick isn't working on me, and it never will." I blurted out before I could stop myself, and I instantly regretted the move. Felix, Demetri and some of the other's who'd been in the throne room when I arrived were standing on the further side of the room, some wide eyed and some chuckling; including Felix of course. Her face turned from angry to absolutely furious.  
"How the fuck do you even know what I can do, you little freak? It's _your_ head which doesn't work properly, not mine. If your brain was functional then you'd be writhing on the ground by now, but it doesn't. _You're_ the dysfunctional one, not me." She glowered at me, fury burning in her crimson eyes as her chest heaved as though she were breathless.  
"Aro told me, while I was changing. He held my hand for the majority of the time I was changing, telling me he knew I could hear him and that I'd be alright soon. He told me about all of you, all of your powers..." Jane looked at me as though I'd just set her mother on fire.  
"H-He held your hand while you were changing? You and Aro spent some quality time while you burned, did you? Well I can tell you now that that treatment is _long_ gone, you disruptive little bitch." The words stung as if she'd slapped me straight across the face. Aro had told me that he cared for me, that he loved me like a daughter already, even though we'd just met, and that he knew that I would be with them forever. Jane seemed pretty sure that he was lying, I didn't know what to believe. While I was distracted, for a fraction of a second, Jane took advantage of my lack of attention and leapt at me.

My new, heightened senses alerted me quicker than they would have if I was still human, and I just about managed to dodge her. She skidded across the floor, still on her feet, and reeled around to glare at me.  
"Dodging people will do you no good when it comes to a battle," she sauntered towards me, and evil glint in her eye. "you need to learn to take a hit and to give one back, or you won't last five minutes... Not that I'd be complaining." She swiped at me and the back of her hand smashed into the left side of my face before I could move. In the same second, she kicked me square in the stomach and sent me flying into the wall behind me, but she wasn't slowing down. She gripped me by my throat and swung me upwards and then down, crushing me into the floor. All of this happened in a matter of about three seconds, within which time Felix, Demetri and a girl I hadn't spoken to before sped over to us to try and split us up. At first, I was immensely grateful, I could feel the cracks in my smooth skin healing but that didn't mask the fact that Jane had managed to put them there. However, when I looked up at her and saw her smirking at me, an evil, smug smile on her beautiful face, I saw red.

I was surprised that Jane wasn't using her gift on Demetri and the girl holding her back so that she could take another swing at me, but I took my first opportunity. Using my newborn strength I broke free of Felix's grip and lunged at Jane. I wrapped my arms around her torso, gluing her own arms to her sides and preventing her from moving.  
"Let me _go_! I swear I will rip you to shreds you incompetent imbecile!" Jane half screeched half growled into my ear. She struggled to get free but my newborn strength was too much for her to budge. I heard a sickening crunching sound as I crushed her arms against her own body, and threw her away from me in realization at what I was doing. Jane flew across the room and into the wall where she slid to the ground. Alec, whom I had forgotten was even in the room, was at her side in less than a second, his face smooth and composed.  
"Sister..." he murmured. Jane sat against the wall and glared at me, furious fire in her eyes. She flexed her arms to see if they had healed and then she stood up and walked towards me, slower than human pace. When she reached me, she leaned in to my ear and whispered, "This isn't the end of this." and walked out of the door. When I could no longer hear her footsteps, I looked at the faces around me, scared of their reactions. The room burst into howls of laughter and cheering, mostly due to Felix's overly loud voice, but still.  
"That was amazing hot stuff! You really showed Jane, I doubt she'll be on your back again any time soon, the embarrassment must be killing her!" Felix laughed as he pulled me into a bear hug. "This is Chelsea, Afton, Santiago and Renata, Ade. They're the other members of the Elite Guard, along with Corin and Heidi who are on a mission with the masters. Come on! Let's all get introduced properly-" Felix was cut short of his sentence by a low voice.  
"Actually, Felix, I'd like to speak to Adrianna alone." Alec was looking at me from where his sister had hit the wall, still standing there, his face looking blank.  
"Uh, sure. Okay... Hey, hot stuff, catch you later, yeah?" Felix winked and I giggled.  
"Definitely! I'll come find you!" I said happily, and Alec let out a snort. All of a sudden he was at my side, whisking me out of the door with his hand around my upper arm. His face was still smooth, not betraying any kind of emotion, and I couldn't help but wonder what he had to say to me as we sped through the halls of the great castle.

We stood outside of my new bedroom not a minute after we'd left the room in which we'd been fighting. Alec opened the door, inviting himself in and I followed after him. He closed the door behind me and I continued to walk further into the room, keeping my back to him for as long as possible. I gazed out of the window; it was still dark outside. We stood in silence and a couple of minutes passed. He still hadn't said anything. I turned to find him staring at me as though he'd never seen anything of the sort. I couldn't tell whether his eyes were appreciative or displeased by what he saw, which made me slightly uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to speak, and his index finger was suddenly on my lips. I stared at his painfully beautiful face, wide eyed and longing. His eyes were dark, though I could have sworn they were a bright crimson only moments ago. His face was even more beautiful now that I could see him through perfected eyes. His eyes were lined with thick, lengthy lashes and his perfect, dark brows were pulled into a frown, as though he were concentrating deeply. His full lips parted as he inhaled and revealed a glimpse of perfectly straight, gleaming white teeth.  
"You're going to regret harming my sister," he said in a low voice, almost a whisper. My eyes traveled back up to his eyes and he gazed back into mine with such intensity that my heartbeat would have caught were it still there. "She won't be happy about this; Felix was right. Jane's pride has been damaged, and I'm sure she'd like to do the same to you, although much more physically." Alec placed his cool fingertips on my jawline and slid them up towards my ear where he tucked a loose strand of hair behind it. He then proceeded to move my hair out of the way, exposing my neck as he moved around me so that he was behind me again, only much, much closer. "However, I'm not sure I'll be very happy about her bringing harm to you. You see, dear Adrianna, there's something about you which I just find fascinating. You've been here five minutes and I just cannot seem to stay away from you..." he trailed off, leaning down so that his face was closer to my neck. My breathing hitched and desire welled within my centre when his cool breath flowed down the side of my neck and his soft lips brushed against my skin. He inhaled deeply through his nose and whispered, "Simply wonderful." I swallowed hard and turned to face him. My chest heaved and venom pooled in my mouth as I inhaled his scent and touched my fingers to his face. Logic crept its way back to the foremost part of my brain and reminded me that I hardly knew this guy. What was I doing? I began to question my actions but it all became useless the second I looked into his eyes again. Before I knew what was happening, Alec was crushing his lips against mine, and my mind spun like I was dizzy.

I slid my hands along Alec's jaw and twisted my fingers into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. He continued to kiss me fiercely, his tongue running along my lower lip, asking for entry. I couldn't get my mouth open fast enough, and then our tongues began a fight for dominance. He tasted delicious, so impossibly sweet that a small moan escaped my mouth and he groaned in response. He took my lower lip in between his teeth and pulled roughly, making me moan again, leaving me breathless even though I didn't need to breathe. I could feel the wetness growing between my legs as he wrapped them around his waist and brought me to the bed, laying me on my back. He shifted his weight so that his crotch was pressed against mine, and I groaned loudly as I felt his growing erection against my centre.

I cried out in protest as Alec removed his lips from mine, but he only let out a low chuckle and continued to trail soft kisses down my neck. He grazed his tongue across my collar bones and kissed down the middle of my chest through my shirt. My breathing became heavier and heavier as he continued to kiss through my shirt right the way down to my navel, my mind screaming for skin to skin contact. As if he had read my thoughts, he took the hem of my shirt between his fingers and ripped it from my body, exposing my upper half, the only thing covering me being the sheer bra he had seen me in earlier. Alec groaned in appreciation as he drank me in, his eyes lingering on my breasts. He quickly tore off his own shirt and then pulled off the rest of his clothing, leaving him in his black boxers. My eyes widened appreciatively, the ache between my legs suddenly ten times worse as I marveled at his strong shoulders, his pale, sculpted chest, and then even lower to the trail of soft hair which led from his navel down to the bulge in his boxers. I gulped as my eyes traced along the outline of his hard member, mentally working out the rough size of it. I bit my lip excitedly and he grabbed the waistline of my leggings and ripped them away from me, too. His eyes lit up when he saw those same panties he had seen today and he looked at my face and smirked.

He leaned down and began kissing me viciously again, his fingers fiddling with the clasp of my bra as he grinded his huge erection against my clit. He threw the annoying piece of fabric across the room the second he had undone it and looked down at my exposed breasts.  
"Fuck, Ade. You're fucking perfect." He moaned as he began to massage my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples between his fingers as he watched them harden at his touch. I arched my back, forcing myself into his hands more and he smirked again, squeezing and massaging them harder. Low moans escaped my throat has he continued to tease me, leaning down and blowing gently on my ridiculously hard nipples. I thought I was going to scream when he took one into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. My centre throbbed with longing and I could feel his rock hard erection twitch against my leg as I moaned. He quickly switched breasts, teasing my other nipple just as thoroughly as the other while I ran my fingers through his silky hair, forcing his mouth harder onto my breast. I began to moan louder as the feeling between my legs intensified and Alec suddenly removed his mouth from my breast.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking at my face as I breathed heavily.  
"Yes... Yes, oh God please don't stop now!" I moaned, lifting my hips to meet his and grinding against his erection. His breath came out in a huff as he moaned loudly, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth open. I continued to rub myself against him, moaning and biting my bottom lip as I did so. When I moaned his name, his eyes flashed open and his mouth came down on mine again, this time harder than ever. His tongue invaded my mouth as his hands teased my breasts, my nipples, roughly squeezing and pinching. He grinded his erection against my wetness as his hands travelled down my sides and to my thighs, sliding my panties down my legs and off completely.

He positioned himself so that his head was at my navel and he slowly began to spread my legs. I felt a sudden pang of insecurity, but is disappeared as quickly as it had come when his eyes widened at the sight of me. His breathing became ragged and impossibly fast as he inhaled the scent of my wetness and I moaned loudly as he licked his lips. He lowered his face closer to my centre and looked up at me seductively through his dark lashes as he gently dragged two gentle fingers across my folds.  
"Alec!" I called out, my hands gripping the sheets around me, tearing them to pieces as he continued to stroke me softly.  
"Fuck me, Ade. I need to taste you, now..." he stroked me again, gathering my wetness on his fingers and dipping them into his mouth, sucking them clean as he stared straight at me, his eyes burning. I groaned. "You taste so fucking good, beautiful. So delicious..." He murmured as he proceeded to position his face between my legs. I breathed more heavily than ever as I prepared myself for what Alec was about to do. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked into his eyes. He stared back into mine, a smirk forming on his face, and he slowly slid his tongue up my slit, and I screamed out with pleasure.

He began to work me with his tongue, sliding it up and down my entrance and then vibrating it against my clit, sucking on it occasionally. He dipped his tongue inside me and began licking me in circular motions, my hands gripping his face to my centre, willing him to continue. I moaned loudly when he flipped us over so that I was sat on his face. He looked up at me with those burning eyes and murmured for me to grind against his mouth. As I did so, he continued to make me scream with his tongue, his finger massaging my clitoris in circular motions. He flipped us back over so that I was on my back again, and slid one finger up and down my entrance as he had before. He alternated between doing this and massaging my clit, driving me crazy. I was so wet by this point that I was sure I must have been dripping.  
"You like that, baby? Do you like it when I touch you?" he murmured as he slid one finger into my entrance. I screamed out, unable to handle how good he was making me feel. He began gently massaging me from the inside, moving his finger in a beckoning motion.  
"Oh, Alec! Fuck! That feels so good baby, ah, harder, please harder Alec! Oh!" I moaned, begging him. He pulled his finger all the way out and massaged my clit again, before pushing two fingers inside me, making my body shake.  
"You're mine, aren't you Adrianna? _Tu sei tutto mio_... Tell me how much you like this. Tell me, _bello_..." he murmured hungrily as he began thrusting his fingers inside me over and over again.  
"Alec! Please... I need... Oh! Alec! Right there! Please!" I wailed, unable to stop the moans and screams from escaping my mouth.  
"That's right, scream for me, scream my name." Alec whispered against my clitoris before he began sucking on it again. This, combined with the pressure of his fingers inside me threw me over the edge. My body began to convulse as my orgasm took over completely, my centre dripping with arousal, my moans of pleasure filling the air.

When I had been able to see straight again, I found Alec kneeling above me, smirking down at me, an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Alec..."  
"I know. I want you, Adrianna..."  
"Not yet. No way am I letting you get away with that," I said to him playfully, pushing him down so that he was on his back, with me sitting on his lap. I began to grind against him again, his bulge bigger than ever. He closed his eyes and moaned my name, sending shivers down my spine. I took the waistband of his boxers in my hand and ripped them off, not caring about the fact that I had ruined them, and his erection sprang free. My eyes widened as I looked at his long, smooth shaft, and my centre ached again. Fuck. I had never had sex before, and even though his fingers hadn't hurt me at all; in fact they'd felt phenomenal, I wasn't sure his penis would feel the same. Nevertheless, desire welled deep within me and I wrapped my hand around his shaft; shit! My hand didn't even go all the way around it! The thought made me wetter than I already was, and I immediately began pumping my hand up and down his erection, pulses of pleasure and desire shooting through me every time he groaned, every time he moaned my name...

Once I had gotten a rhythm going, I decided to take him one step further. Leaning down, I touched my tongue to the tip of his penis, tasting his sweet pre-cum in my mouth. He hissed loudly.  
"Fuck, Ade!" My excitement only became more evident as I realised that he was enjoying what I was doing to him. I swirled my tongue eagerly around his tip, before taking his shaft into my mouth slowly, and then drawing him out and licking the tip again. I gradually took him deeper and deeper, his moans getting louder, until eventually I took him all the way in. At this point, Alec placed his hands on either side of my head and began thrusting into my mouth. I moaned as he did so, relishing in the taste and feel of his smooth erection inside my mouth.  
"Adrianna... Fuck... Your mouth feels amazing." He hissed through his teeth, his eyes wide open and staring into mine as he continued to thrust into me. When he removed his hands, I thought he was going to cum, but instead he pulled out of my mouth and flipped me onto my back, lying on top of me.  
"I'm going to fuck you, Ade. I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name, until you can't see... I'm going to be the first and last person to enter you, to make you feel this way. Do you understand me? You're mine..." He growled against my lips. He placed himself at my entrance and slowly rubbed his erection up and down my slit, teasing me.  
"I said, do you understand?"  
"Oh, yes! Alec! Fuck, I need you inside me, Alec, please... Fuck me." He smirked in satisfaction against my neck where he was sucking and biting it, and suddenly slammed into my wetness. I sucked in a breath, shocked. It didn't hurt... It felt fucking amazing. The second he was inside me I could feel my orgasm building. He thrust inside of me, one hand teasing my breast and the other wound into my hair while he kissed my throat, sucked it. The feeling of our bodies moving together, the sound of both our loud moans and groans filling the air, and the simple fact that it was him... It sent me crazy. Lust filled me to the very brim and I found myself grabbing his ass with one hand and his hip with the other, forcing him into me, faster, harder. He began to moan louder, calling my name as I sent him just as crazy as he was sending me.  
"Fuck, Ade! You're so tight and wet for me baby, you feel so good around me," He grunted, still thrusting hard. I moaned out as he said it, my walls clenching around his erection as my orgasm took over my body. He called out, and thrust into me, harder and faster than before, a few more times before I felt his cool essence pour into me as we came together.

Alec lifted himself up with his arms and went to pull out of me, but I stopped him.  
"No," I said quietly. "I want to feel you for a little longer... Alec..." I hummed into his ear, and he sighed.  
"Ade... That was amazing."  
"I know," I replied with a smile. "I can't believe it, though... I barely know you!" I laughed, and he chuckled.  
"You will soon enough. And I, you. I want to know everything about you, Adrianna." He whispered to me as he rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around me and we lay there, reliving in our minds the life changing thing we had just done.  
"Is it bad that I'm... You know... Ready for you again?" I said shyly, as I noticed the desire building inside of me again. Right as I said it, I felt Alec's penis harden inside of me, and I knew that it certainly wasn't a bad thing. He looked at me, smirking his signature smirk, and picked up where we had left off. I had a feeling that my stay here may be more enjoyable than I'd previously thought.

**A/N: Alec's POV again next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one, and I am very, very sorry for not updating! With Christmas out of the way I should be updating more often now, and you may notice that this chapter is a little longer than the others! Please leave reviews if you want me to continue guys :-)**


End file.
